Web site analytics involves the analysis and reporting of web site traffic data to an associated publisher. A publisher is an entity that owns and/or manages a particular web site. The publisher can monitor web site analytics data related to user visits and links to the web site by using web site analytics tools provided by third parties.
Existing analytics data systems work well for processing a high volume of web traffic data and/or application analytics data in order to provide interactive reports over substantial periods of time with high fidelity. These systems do not always accurately report web traffic data and/or application analytics data when changes are made to a publisher's web pages due to 1) different page configurations on respective pages, which can increase the difficulty in maintaining consistent business logic across the pages or 2) caching on the publisher's web site, which can result in inconsistent data being reported to a given web analytics system. Additionally, each request sent to a given analytics system can include one or more cookies, which increases the utilization of network bandwidth across the system.
In some instances, clients (e.g., various web browsers and/or applications) are required to provide local storage in order to persist state information in the aforementioned local storage. For instance, state information are included in cookies that are maintained and provided by such clients, and the cookies then transmitted to a given web analytics system in order to track sessions, provide information for online marketing campaigns, provide user information, and for tracking other client state information on the publisher's web site. However, certain clients (e.g., mobile clients such as mobile applications, users that have disabled cookies, etc.) do not always provide support for local storage in order to persist state information. In some instances, support for accessing local storage and/or cookies can vary across different clients, which can increase the difficulty in consistently maintaining state information across different clients. Consequently, existing web site analytics data systems can have difficulty in accurately reporting analytics data across a multitude of clients in view of the aforementioned issues.